Paper Mario: Star Heaven
Paper Mario: Star Heaven is a film based off the game, Paper Mario. Plot One morning a letter comes from princess Peach for her coronation. Luigi reads the letter and Mario, his younger brother, gets out of bed. He reads it. Then Mario gets exited, his crush is inviting him to her coronation! He puts on a tuxedo and Luigi and Mario are on their way. Princess Daisy, who doesn't really want to be a princess and is Peach's younger sister, comes into Peach's room, while she is putting on makeup, while wearing her pajamas. "I'm ready!" She says. Then peach forces her to get dressed. When they are ready Peach has Daisy hand out flyers. Then Toad comes up and they talk. He wants to ask his crush, Toadette, to dance with him, and Daisy says to go for it. Then he leaves. Peach sees Mario and she runs up to him and they share a kiss, then she awkwardly hugs Luigi. Then Luigi sees Daisy and its love at first sight! Mario and Peach walk in with Luigi behind them. Then he looks a Daisy and Daisy forces a smile. Then he follows Peach and asks her who she is and Peach says its her younger sister. Its time for Peach's coronation. As she bends down waiting for the crown to be put on her head Bowser crashes through the window, lights the room on fire, and takes Princess Peach. Mario tries to go after him but he uses the star rod to make him fall to the ground. Then he left. Mario gets up, but is very weak. Then finally when the fire burns down, Daisy's Elder mother says to keep calm and she will take care of everything. Then Daisy steps in and says she'll do it. But her mother doesn't trust her, but Daisy says she can. Then she orders for the Toad team (Toad, Pink Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow toad and Toadette) to help and she orders Mario to find Peach Meanwhile Bowser has Peach imprisoned and he is watching Mario and how he is on his quest. Then he orders his guards, Wario and Waluigi, to get the other princess. Mario is dressed his nicest. He wants to look good for peach. Luigi and Mario go to the castle. Luigi will help Daisy and Mario is on his quest for Peach. When they arrive Wario and Luigi try to kidnapped Daisy but she runs and tells Luigi to not go looking for her, and to finish the castle's room first and then they share a kiss. Then they take her. Mario trys to go after, he jumps on their plane, but the push him off and he lands in the water. Meanwhile Luigi is in shock. Then the whole castle is taken with them. Mario has a dream: flashes of his past: Peach getting kidnapped before this time, him defeating bowser, him jumping on goombas (from Super Mario Bros.) Then Peach getting kidnapped now, and Bowser lighting the room on fire. He wakes up with a start. He looks around the odd room, then at him, he was soaking wet, then in front of him were a family of goombas. He screams and ask if they are trying to kill him, but they say they are nice goombas.They tell him they got a mysterious not saying to go to the Shooting Star Summit. But before he goes they give him a hammer and he has Goombario go with him to make sure he will be okay. And he goes. On his way there is difficulties: Wild Goombas. But with Mario's new hammer and sidekick, they can do anything! Then they come upon two strange goombas: a red and a blue one. When they get defeated they go to their ruler; King Goomba. His castle is roghtbin the way of their path. He threatens them, and he comes down to fight. Its a close match, but Mario hangs in there and beats. They retreat, but then Mario blows the castle up and the castle parts make a bridge for them to cross. Bowser's right hand woman Kammy Koopa has been watching Mario the whole time. She flies away and tells Bowser everything, Bowser is furious Kammy calms him down and tells him she has a plan. She tells him she has a team of Koopas called the Koopa Bros. And they will stop him. Mario has made it to Toad Town where the Shooting Star Summit is located. Then Toad tells him that Luigi has been working really had on the house, but then he breaks the news that the castle has been taken over by Bowser. Mario is on his way to the Shooting Star Summit, but when he sees where the castle used to be,now a big pile of dirt and a Bowser flag, he is sad. But he gulps and still goes on to the summit. The summit is a beautiful mountain with stars everywhere. When he reached the top he meets the 7 star spirits. And they give him a mission: to get the star rod back. But before he must rescue the star spirits. Meanwhile Peach is pacing her room in the stolen castle pacing and worring about the kingdom, and above all Mario. Then Bowser comes in with Kammy Koopa and tells her there is no hope for Mario to rescue her. They are above the sky. And Bowser threatens Peach that if she leaves he will use the star rod non her. Then Peach whispers to herself that she wished someone would help her. Then a wish-making star named Twink says she will grant her her wish, she says to get the star rod, but he can't do that, and then she asks to get her out of here, but he can't do that either, then she tells Twink to tell Mario she is alright and shouldn't worry, and she gives Twink a lucky star for him. Then Twin flies away to Mario, Peach goes on her balcony and sees Daisy anbd Luigi tied up through a window. She yells for them, and they hear and Daisy said "Get the star rod" then she turned around. Mario is headed back for the kingdom when Twink flies and hits him on his head. Twink gives Mario the lucky star and delivers the message. Twink gave him the star to remind him of peach. Kammy Koopa's slave comes and attacks, but Mario defeats her. Twink leaves to guard Peach. Twink tells Mario that he can beat Bowser and he flies off. When Mario returns to Toad Town Toad is waiting for Mario and tells him that Merlin wants him.Mario goes to Merlin's house and Merlin tells him that he can help him, by telling him where to go. Merlin says Mario must face the Koopa Bros. Fortress. On the outside of Toad Town there is 4 Toads blocking the way to the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Mario asks Merlin for help. He goes to them and makes then reveal there true selfs. The toads are the Koopa Bros. They retreat. Mario is on his way to their Fortress. On his way he ki Characters ◾Armie Hammer as Mario Renezo ◾Julianne Hough as Princess Peach Toadstool ◾Michael Rooker as Emperor Bowser ◾Shailene Woodley as Daisy Toadstool ◾Kevin James as the voice of Toad ◾Hunter Parrish as Luigi Renezo ◾Robin Williams as Toadsworth ◾Peter Dinklage as Wario ◾Max Charles as the vocie of Goombario ◾Tara Strong as the voice of Watt Category:Video games Category:Mario Category:Ideas